EL BESO DEL DESTINO
by Lugosu X
Summary: Que pasaba si Shinji le decía a Asuka lo que sentía después del beso que tuvieron. Mi primer FanFic pasen y lean.


**EL BESO DEL DESTINO**

-Shinji dame un beso ¿si?

En ese momento Shinji agrando sus ojos y dejo a un lado su SDAT pues lo que dijo su compañera piloto lo dejo algo asombrado.

-Hmm…que dijiste?

-Un beso, tú ya has besado a alguien? _Dijo esto mirando la mesa viéndose muy aburrida.

-Si _ Aunque pensándolo bien solo lo había hecho cuando tenía 5 años pero nadie debía saberlo.

-Hagámoslo ahora

-Pero…porque? _ Pregunto algo Esperanzado pues desde ya hace un tiempo que sentía algo por la Pelirroja.

-Es que no tengo nada que hacer_ Eso hizo que el pelinegro se deprimiera pero lo aguanto y siguió

-Solamente por eso, que extraño

-No quieres porque es el aniversario de la muerte de tu Madre, temes ¿qué te esté vigilando desde el cielo? _Eso le hizo enfurecer pues tocar el tema de la muerte de su madre era muy bajo incluso para Asuka

-No Asuka

-¿Tienes miedo entonces?

-No te temo; hagámoslo _ en ese instante Asuka se sorprendió pues no esperaba que Shinji le encarara, ese Shinji sí que le gustaba no el que llora por todo, sino el que no tiene miedo y es valiente, el que le salvo en aquel volcán aun en contra de las ordenes de su Padre.

-Bien, ¿te lavaste los dientes?

-Si_ Pues que le creía era un Puerco acaso

-Entonces, besémonos

Asuka empezó a acercarse más y más a Shinji hasta que soltó un pequeño quejido.

-No respires me haces cosquillas

Antes de que Shinji pueda decir algo sintió como Asuka le apretaba la nariz haciéndole imposible el respirar, y entonces sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Pen-Pen que pasaba por ahí vio a los dos pilotos y para no interrumpirlos solo se fue a su Habitación-Nevera.

Aunque los dos querían seguir en aquel beso, tuvo que terminar antes de lo que pensaban, puesto que Shinji ya estaba tornándose de color morado. De un momento a otro Shinji ve como Asuka se va corriendo al baño.

Ya en el baño Asuka solo piensa un poco de lo sucedido mientras se lava los dientes pues nunca admitiría en frente de ese Baka que le había agradado aquel beso. Tampoco admitiría que estaba enamorada de Baka Shinji, porque sentía que traicionaba a Kaji aunque él no le haga ni caso, espero que hoy sea diferente.

Shinji que aún estaba procesando todo oye el sonido del grifo abrirse y como Asuka se lava y se enjuaga la boca, el solo se sintió algo dolido, se toca los labios y sonríe le había gustado el sabor de los labios de la pelirroja, tenían un ligero sabor a Fresa y Chocolate Desde estos momentos mi sabor preferido serán los labios de Asuka Pensó.

-Ahh…. No debo besar por aburrimiento

Justo en ese momento se oye como la puerta del departamento se abre y Kaji entra cargando a Misato.

-Hola Kaji_ Avisa Shinji

-Ahh Kaji Como estas?_ Asuka sale empujando a Shinji

Kaji deja a Misato en su cama y sale del cuarto.

-Ya está bien me voy niños_ Advirtió el cabeza cola de caballo

-No vas a dormir aquí Kaji_ Dice la pelirroja abrazando del brazo al adulto

-No puedo presentarme a trabajar así Asuka, jajaja

-Aguarda, podrías hacerlo, Kaji quédate, te quedaras conmigo por favor

-No no no, en otra ocasión_ Asuka solo se suelta de Kaji

-Es inútil huele a Lavanda_ Dice estoy muy triste pues es el olor de Misato.

-Por favor cuiden a Misato niños

-Bien buenas Noches Kaji

-Buenas Noches Kaji

Asuka cierra la puerta y se queda observándola pensando que Kaji regresaría por ella. Solo se enoja ya que oye como alguien baja por las escaleras.

-Que paso te enfadaste?

-Si porque me besaste Depravado.

Asuka se fue corriendo a su cuarto, Shinji suspira y se molesta pues le duele que ella solo le ha besado por aburrimiento y no por sentir algo, y más que nada odia que se porte así con Kaji tan obsesivamente, él quería esa atención él quería que Asuka fuera de él , el de verdad que la quería. Después de un rato se mete a su habitación.

Asuka estaba cabizbaja en su cama ya que estaba decepcionaba de Kaji pero muy en el fondo ella ya sabía que Kaji sentía algo muy fuerte por Misato. Pero lo que más la entristecía era que sea así con Shinji.

Porque portare así con Shinji demonios, a pesar de que me haya gustado aquel beso, yo solo lo trato mal; quisiera otro beso suyo dice esto tocándose los labios.

Asuka se siente muy sola, se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la habitación de Shinji.

Shinji que estaba con su SDAT pero este estaba apagado pues no tenía ni ganas de escucharlo y oye como alguien se para en la puerta de su habitación.

Asuka entra y Shinji se hace el dormido; ella se acerca a Shinji y se acuesta al lado de Shinji.

-Baka sé que no estas dormido_ Shinji siente como Asuka le abraza la espalda, el tensa por el contacto de pelirroja ya que siente muy claramente el pecho de esta. Pero no responde no quiere ya que aún estaba molesto con ella.

-Respóndeme Shinji

-Vale si estoy despierto, pero que te importa porque no vas y le preguntas a Kaji? _ lo dice furioso

Asuka se sorprende pues que Shinji diga algo así y a ella es muy sorprendente, ella vuelve en sí, se levanta y se recuesta encima de Shinji haciéndole mirar hacia ella y el techo.

-Quien lo diría el Baka está celoso

Shinji se sonroja y mira al costado, ella solo se carcajea y se acerca a él le da un pequeño beso y le dice:

-No tienes por qué, hoy por fin entendí que Kaji nunca me hará caso pues ama a Misato, así que ahora la gran Asuka Langley Soryu está disponible ,entonces dime tercer niño que harás?

Asuka no se esperaba eso, en realidad creo que nadie lo hubiera hecho Shinji toma el control y se invierten las posiciones Shinji encima de Asuka y ella abajo.

-Bueno solo te are mía

Shinji se acerca a Asuka y la besa no como antes sino esta vez más apasionado, con más amor, Asuka al principio no responde pero después empieza disfrutarlo, al separarse Shinji sigue con sus besos y bajo poco a poco hasta que llega a su Cuello y la besa muy fuerte dejándole una marca.

-Baka! _ Grita ella pues le había dolido- Que haces?

-Simplemente dejo claro que eres mía_ se lo dice volviendo a besarla.

-Para ya que después no vas a detenerte_ le advierte Asuka respirando entrecortadamente.

-Está bien_ lo dice muy caluroso ya que sabía que si continuaba no se podría detener_ Mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos prueba de Sincronización.

Asuka solo asiente y se echan juntos, cuando ella ya estaba cayendo dormida oye que Shinji le dice algo.

-Te quiero

-Yo también Baka

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en la Boca, pues por fin habían confesado lo que sentían e intentarían llevarse mejor ahora solo quedaba esperar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
